Hand trowels are commonly used in finishing concrete. Generally, hand trowels are swiped across concrete in order to obtain a desired evenness of a surface and to remove lumps. Although normal hand trowels may be appropriate for flat even surfaces, issues are created in situations where surfaces are intended to have a slope.
One particularly troublesome situation relates to laying concrete where a garage or overhead door will seal with concrete. This may be referred to as a transition area in that the concrete floor transitions to the outside. In such a situation, when one uses a hand trowel it is very difficult to provide consistent and uniform slope along the length of the transition area underneath a garage or overhead door. Without a uniform slope the door will not seal evenly across its length. Moreover, if there is not a uniform slope, water may not run away from the door. It is desirable for the transition area to slope downwardly towards the outside so that water will run away from the door. Therefore, problems remain.